thepaingamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivette Jeffrie
Ivette Jeffrie is a stylist for the Pain Games. She has styled in the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Pain Games. Histroy Ivette grew up in the capitol. She was an only child, and her dad was often away because he was trying to beome a Head Gamemaker in a Pain Games. Her mother worked in a fancy uptown salon, where they did everything to haircuts to full body dyes. Ivette always hated her dad and his job because he only looked out for himself, and she was so happy when he asked her mother for a divorce. Her mom was always sweet and kind, and loved the capitol's styles but hated their bloodlust and attitude towards the Pain Games. Ivette took after her mother and spent almost every day in the Salon, helping her mother and learning about the trendiest tryles and surgeries. To this day Ivette hates the Pain Games, but she loves giving the tributes lovely costumes to wear, and she is probably the most compeditive Stylist there is. Chariot Costumes 1st Pain Games In the first Pain Games Ivette styled for District 11. The girl's dress was a gigantic leaf that was wrapped around her, looking a bit spiny but very comfortable. The girl's nails were painted green with golden lines to suggest a leaf's veins, and she had on no shoes or makeup excluding the golden body glitter dusted all over her. Her hair was down and wavy, and she had no headdress. The boy wore tattered grey jeans that looked like something he ould have worn out into the fields during a harvest, and laurel vines were wrapped around his torso and biceps, making his musles look much bigger and stronger then any shirt could. He had on golden body glitter as well, and no shoes or makeup. His hair was slightly spiked up to look maintained, but it looked natural as well. 2nd Pain Games Ivette styled for District 7 this year, but sadly, she got sick and couldn't design anything! Her tributes went out completely naked, and Ivette feels so bad about that that eventually she's going to pick District 7 again so she can style lovely costumes for them, as sort of an apology. 3rd Pain Games Ivette styled District 6's costumes this year, and they are yet to be released. Relationship With Tributes *Ford Dryden - Ivette loved Ford to pieces and after she met him she actually went back and made his costume better then it was origionally because she wanted him to shine like a star. *Mariz Ganielle - Ivette was very friendly towards Mariz but never got any of that friendliness back, so them mostly just left eachother alone *Jave Salazar - Ivette never really got to know Jave, and doesn't remember him well. *Roxy Flant - Ivette really liked Roxy, and felt really bad when she got sick beause she knew she would have to go out in something terrible. *Jonathan Ford - coming soon *Pulchra Ego - coming soon *Varin Ego - coming soon *Tamora Summers -coming soon Audience Approval 1st Pain Games The capitol audience absolutely loved Ivette's style and she was rewarded with 1st Place! 2nd Pain Games The Capitol hated the fact that Ivette couldn't style anything and so District 7 ended up in 11th Place. 3rd Pain Games She styled District 6's tributes and the Capitol loved the designs but, compared to the other spectacular costumes, the Capitol audience thought that it wasn't as good and therefore only got 8th. Category:Characters Category:Stylists Category:Featured Articles